Broken
by MarieEsmeraldaDumbledore-Black
Summary: set in the summer between Sirius Black's fourth and fifth year. It describes how he finally fell apart and why after his brother's death. WARNINGS SLASH M/M Incest Abuse Language don't like don't read with be explicit in later chaps.


**A/N: Hey everyone I know you're wondering where are all the other chaps I promised to have out at Thanksgiving, well I actually decided instead to revise what I have already written you know how it is you write it down then your revise it as you type it and then you go back and re read it and say ooh that would work really well here well that is what I am doing currently. But here is something inspired by one of my new favorite authors on here, ScarletVampyre, who turned me onto a new pairing. SQUEE!! Regulus and Sirius. Yes I know Incest well I don't care :P The plot bunny attacked me and I wanna go to bed!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot all mine :P**

**WARNINGS: Incest/ Slash/ Abuse don't like it get over it and leave**

**A/N2: I will accept flames and am looking for a beta in here to look it over so feel free to leave constructive critisizm or even correct my spelling of something.**

**A/N3: also information I got on dates and the such was collected from http dot double backslash triple w dot hplex dot info balck slash index dash 2 dot html. I hate that you can't post websites the triple means put in three and the double means put in two just so you's know. They have timelines and everything there! now without further adu Broken**

**CHAPTER 1 Beginnings**

Sirius sat in his brother's room across from his own. Memories rested in both but of different specters. They followed the same pattern whether it be of arguments or the thing that broke him, broke Siri to the point of no return, the death that broke his heart and filled him with doubt. The reason in essence that the Potter's died, the reason Peter Pettigrew was the traitor.

It all began during Regulus' fourth year, the year before Sirius decided to leave. That summer hurt…

--Flashback—

"Sirius you yet again brought disgrace on our family through your mayhem making! I WILL NOT HAVE IT ANYMORE! Do you understand me?!" Screamed Orion Black at the elder heir to the noble house of Black.

Sirius did not even flinch at his sire. That was all that the man really was to him after all. The man that suck his qudditch equipment in his mother's goal post and here he was the newest bludger on the field. A father had to attempt to take care of their son in his opinion not try to make him into something that he wasn't. After all you can't make a bludger hold still in order to use it as a quaffle so why pretend. Those were the thought's that ran through the boy's head as he stared at his overbearing 'father'. Why was he staring like that anyways?

"WELL?!" screamed the man yet again.

'oh he wanted an answer… well I can give him what he wants and be let off the hook now and beat when I come home for Christmas next term, though I could always stay for Christmas and Easter and wait till summer to take the shit, or I can tell him what I really think of his rules right now… such a predicament.' Well it was until his younger brother stuck his head in the door behind their father and looked at his brother with fearful eyes.

Sirius' heart clenched. His brother ever the Slytherin never let his emotions show on his face unless he was truly upset.

'Next summer then…'

"Yes sir, I understand." Sirius said with the decency to look ashamed.

Orion nodded stiffly at his eldest son "Get out of here now!"

"Yes Sir." He said and walked to the door as Regulus pulled his head out of the door and they both bolted for Regulus' room.

As soon as Sirius shut the door he walked up to his younger sibling sitting on the edge of the bed.

He kneeled in front of his brother, holding his shaking hands in his own. He looked up into the face that was so much like his own and yet so different. The grey eyes that were more on the dark side, unlike his silvery pools, were glistening with unshed tears and the boy was biting his lip to the point of drawing blood.

"Reg, calm down, it was nothing…" His younger brother cut him off the boy's voice shaking just as much as his hands.

"He sounded and looked about ready to… to use the cruciatus on you again." Sirius' face hardened at the mention of the punishment he received last summer after sending his parents a Hogwarts toilet seat for Christmas last year.

"I wasn't going to let it happen even if I had to make something up about one of the house elves Siri, you're my brother." Regulus looked up into the other's eyes.

Sirius knew then that he in fact was related to this boy in front of him. The determination and courage that shown in his eyes every time that the Marauder's were planning a prank shown in the other's now.

Sirius smirked.

"Reg, it didn't matter if he was going to punish me or not, that wasn't half as bad as any of the lectures, rants, raves, or in fact detentions that McGonagall has had to come up with in order to try and keep the Marauder's in line and let me tell you they have not worked one bit."

Regulus laughed a humorless laugh. His brother was going to get himself killed not by the rising Dark Lord but by their own Parent's if he kept this up.

"Come on you look like you could use a rest lie down and I'll keep an ear out for Mum and Dad in case they need us for anything."

Sirius got up to leave and Regulus caught his older sibling's wrist, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please stay here with me. I know I told you in second year that I didn't need you anymore Siri but I would feel better sleeping with you next to me please." He pleaded with the older heir.

Siri smiled the sweet smile that he carried only for his younger brother.

"Of course Reg I'll stay with you," he said climbing onto the bed with his younger brother allowing him to comfortably rest his head against his heart, "though I think that this is just a way to keep an eye on me."

Regulus chuckled nuzzling into the other's chest breathing in deeply. Wet dog and spring air was the only way to describe the way that Sirius smelled. It had been his only true comfort as a child.

The Black family believed that the male heirs had to be strong and so were taught at a young age that affection was only something that you showed towards your arranged wife and only in private. Men were not meant to love their own sex, they were meant to be strong and responsible. The women were pampered and given love to their hearts content but were also trained in the etiquette of the perfect pureblood wife.

When they were young Sirius and Regulus only had each other and taught by their father to take care of their own, unfortunately for their father they went against one of the cardinal rules of the black family men. They sought out comfort in each other's arms.

Now being teens they didn't think anything of it, it was something that they did when they were younger, it seemed alright then, so it seemed fine now, like a security blanket. But for Regulus he started to feel the difference that day when he breathed in his siblings scent.

Yes it still brought out the same feeling of home but it also caused his stomach to do back flips and somersaults. It caused his heart to speed up. But he did not dwell and answered his brother's suspicion.

"Yes it is to keep an eye on you, you big Gryffindor oaf. You'd still be getting screamed at in there if I hadn't poked my head in wouldn't you?"

Sirius noticed the change subtly too in their relationship at that point. The way that Regulus had breathed in deeply when nuzzling into his chest. The tighter clutch of the boys hands in his shirt, and the mocking tone in the beginning of his question turned to fear in the end.

He pulled the other male closer with his arms around the other's smaller waist as if clutching on for dear life.

"Well Reg I figure that I won't be able to keep that promise seeing as I'm a marauder and we do tend to cause quite a ruckus, so I figured that either I could mouth off to Pop now and get beat or just wait until next summer to get the shit beat out of me."

If possible the other's hands clutched his shirt tighter turning the boy's knuckles white.

Sirius kissed his younger brother's forehead innocently, or as innocently as he could in the tense atmosphere of the room, holding him tighter in his arms.

"Get some sleep Reg, I'll keep watch."

Regulus looked up at him brother, nodded and nuzzled down into the other boy as much as he could. All the while thinking 'what has changed? I mean it feels normal but better than normal…' before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
